Perfectly Awkward
by dancerawrdemyx
Summary: We all knew the shadow king was devious but something he does will change the twin's lives forever.


**Perfectly Awkward:**

**We always knew the Shadow King was devious. He does something that may change the lives of the twins, forever.**

**HikaXkao, & Tama/Kyo**

Just an average day in music room three. Today's theme was American scene. Everyone was wearing colorful hair extensions and tight black skinny jeans. It was before club hours and the twins were trying to get Haruhi to wear a black lacy skirt.

"If I'm to be a boy to repay my debt, why would I possible wear a skirt?" she protested.

"You better quit sexually harassing my daughter you devil twins!" the blonde king exclaimed. "I swear I will get you one day!"

"That day milord…" Hikaru said.

"Is very far away!" finished Kaoru. They looked at each other and laughed as Tamaki was complaining to Haruhi. In the back of the room, Kyoya stood in the corner watching this reoccurring scene. He found it quite amusing. Although he would not say this.

The boys (and girl) got into position and the doors opened with red rose petals falling. The girls all squealed happily and ran to their preferred host. Kaoru couldn't help but stare at his brother. They were dressed similar, with dark eyeliner surrounding their eyes, and a fake silver stud in their noses. Their hair fell flat against their heads with black and red extensions mixing with their red locks. Both boys had black skinny jeans; Kaoru had a neon green shirt, while Hikaru had neon orange.

"You know, you should dress like this more often." Hikaru said, making the other blush a light shade of red. The girls giggled.

"Oh Hikaru, please don't say that. It's embarrassing to dress like this."

"You're so cute where you blush." Hikaru held his twin close and the girls all squealed.

-Oh it's too cute!- -don't look away!- -I can't take it!-

From across the room, Kyoya was watching when an idea popped into his head. It was risky, but it just might work. He texted Tamaki.

_I have a plan. _

**What?**

_Come here!_

**Kkz!**

Tamaki walked over and Kyoya explained the plan. Tamaki liked it. Although he was nervous of what the consequences would be. The Host King took the camera from Kyoya and aimed it at the twins.

Kyoya casually walked up behind the twins, who were lost in each other's eyes, only a few centimeters away from each other. He lightly pushed Hikaru and the twins lips met.

The host club, minus Tamaki and Kyoya, were in shock. The twins couldn't think or move. Tamaki snapped a picture and the girls all screamed. Kurakano passed out.

Tamaki kicked the girls all out and the twins broke apart. Kaoru ran out of the room while Hikaru remained in place, his lips tingling from the feeling of Kaoru's. It was wrong, but felt… right?

Ten minutes later at the Hitachiin household, Kaoru was in his room going _a little_ bit crazy. He couldn't think straight. He just had his first kiss.

And it was a boy.

Not just any boy.

His Brother. _Twin _brother.

Said brother was coming home soon and Kaoru knew this. He went outside and climbed into the tree the twins used to play in.

It was truly scary for the hitachiin boys. They didn't know what to do. Sure, they had their brotherly love act, but only during club stuff. Although Kaoru knew he was gay, But never considered Hikaru as a possibility.

The other Hitachiin stepped out of the limo and walked inside. He didn't care where Kaoru was. He just needed to be alone. He thought about the kiss, and turned a deep shade of red. 'What's wrong with me?'

Still deep in thought, he went into his room. Never questioning his sexuality, he always thought he was straight. However, a tiny voice in the back of his head was saying different. Was he… in love… with his _twin brother?_

~~~~~**AT THE SUOH HOUSE**~~~~~~~

"For someone as smart as you, you're pretty stupid for that." said Tamaki. Him and Kyoya were lying on the floor in Tamaki's room; taking a break from studying. Kyoya held the boy's head in his lap and was running his hands through Tamaki's blonde hair.

"I thought it was quite humorous." he replied smiling. Tamaki loved to see the other side of Kyoya. His Kyoya.

"Well, it looks like the homo supporting cast gets a spotlight episode."

"Why must you call them the homo supporting cast? Are they any different from us?" Kyoya said, and smiled at his boyfriend.

Tamaki freaked out.

"What if they don't talk to each other? What if the host club is ruined? What If-" Kyoya made him shut up by kissing him. "It'll be ok Tama-chan."

"Ok.. I love you mommy."

"I love you too _Daddy_."

~~~~~~Back at the Hitachiin House~~~~~~~~

Kaoru wanted to talk to him.

Hikaru wanted to kiss again.

Both wanted to kill Kyoya.

Kaoru jumped down from the tree and walked inside once he was sure Hikaru would be in his room. He sulked through the hallways and rooms of the mansion.

"Kaoru-kun is something wrong dear?" Yuzuha Hitachiin asked her son. The two of them had always been closer than her and Hikaru.

"No mother. Just.. A bad day. I just need to be alone." he replied. Yuzuha watched him go up the stairs and down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was going to walk around outside. As he rounded the corner, he ran into someone.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was knocked to the ground with someone landing on top of him. He prayed it wasn't Hikaru, and Hikaru prayed it wasn't Kaoru he landed on.

Unfortunately, for the two, they were both knocked onto the floor by the other. Hikaru gasped and Kaoru shut his eyes. Kaoru automatically blushed and kept his eyes shut. Eye contact is something he did not want to make.

"Kaoru..?" Hikaru spoke, breaking the silence that choked the two. "Kaoru.. Look at me. Please.."

Kaoru didn't like to hear Hikaru beg. His eyes opened and stared at Hikaru's tear filled eyes.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's voice sounded broken and confused. He needed to be alone! "..Can you get off of me?" Hikaru's face fell and he rolled off his brother.

As Kaoru walked away, tears fell down Hikaru's face. In any other situation, the teen would stay strong but not when it was Kaoru…

The younger twin watched his brother cry, knowing it was his fault. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything would be alright. But that would be a lie. Nothing is right…

He walked to his room and sat on the bed. Music started to play from his pocket and he took out his fone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kaoru?" came the reply. It was Haruhi. "Are you ok? Is Hikaru okay? I tried to call him but there was no answer." She kept asking him questions.

"Haruhi, shut up!" he was annoyed.

"Kaoru, have you talked to him?"

"Uhm… yes."

"What did you say?" Silence. "Kaoru Hitachiin! _What did you say_?"

"I said.. Get off of me…" There was a questioning silence. "He tripped and fell on top of me."

"Kaoru, you are an idiot. I'm worried about you two. I don't like the fighting so I'm getting Tamaki-senpai to help me fix this!" His eyes widened. Tamaki would only make things worse.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I got to go. Homework and such.." he replied and hung up.

~~~~~~ "funny, sensei didn't give us any work.."~~~~~~

**~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING!~~~~~**

"Hikaru-Kun, are you sure you don't want to go to school? You're leaving your brother to be by himself!" said the twin maids. Hikaru was staying home. He couldn't face everyone today.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was on his way to school. His music player on with ear buds plugged in. With the volume of the music, he could tune out the world.

As the limo pulled up by the gates, Karou put his hood up and ran through the rain. When he got inside, he saw Haruhi waiting around for one of the twins. Thankfully for the hood, Kaoru snuck past her. Unfortunately, Kyoya noticed the absence of Hikaru and Wrote in his notebook.

_**Hikaru and Kaoru: after the kiss. **_

_**Kaoru has arrived at school with out Hikaru. He is attempting to hide **_HE FAILED! _**Yes Tamaki, he failed.**_

Kyoya closed his notebook and smiled at Tamaki. They looked around to make sure nobody was looking and shared a quick kiss. But, they didn't realize Hunny was watching.

As Tamaki went to class, Kyoya made a little call.

~~~~~~~~~~~HITACHIIN HOUSE~~~~~~~~

The door flew open in Hikaru's room. A bunch of Ootori policemen ran in. Hikaru's vision went black and he was unconscious.

The teen was carried into Music Room 3, tied up, and thrown into a closet.

'Wait, it's only halfway through the day! CLUB ISN'T FOR ANOTHER FEW HOURS!' Hikaru thought.

~~~~~Back to Kaoru~~~~~`

The other twin was in the bathroom, where he had been 'hiding' all day.

"Kao-chan? Are you in here?" came the voice of the boy Lolita.

"hello Hunny-senpai." the younger student replied.

"Can you please come with me!"

"I'd rather stay here." Some of the other club members have tried to get him to go with them.

"I didn't want to do this but Kyo-chan asked me to…" The sweet loving senior attacked the first year while Mori grabbed him. They ran to music room 3 and threw Kaoru in the closet.

Hikaru felt something, or someone land on him. It was too dark to see. Hikaru started to scream, his mouth covered with tape.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said and turned on his phone, lighting up the tiny closet. They both started at each other. Neither daring to move. The awkwardness choked them so they couldn't speak. Hikaru motioned for Kaoru to remove the tape on his mouth but the other twin looked down.

"Hikaru… I'm sorry… I feel like a total dumb ass. I shouldn't have freaked out like that… It was just a little kiss…" Kaoru said, breaking the thickening silence. Hikaru tapped his foot against his brother's leg and motioned to take the tape off and untie him. Kaoru slowly untied him and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru and hugged him tightly as though he would never let go. Kaoru felt tears in his eyes and they slowly fell down his face. Soon Kaoru was sobbing his heart out.

The two brothers held onto each other, neither wanting to let go.

"Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…" the two locked eyes. Both slowly leaned forward, their lips meeting for a second time in a mass explosion of fireworks. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and when they separated, their faces were red with identical smiles that lit up the room. Hikaru started to laugh.

"I love you Kaoru. More than you think… I know it's wrong, but I can't help it! You're too cute! I already knew you were gay.. I seen you kiss Nekozawa… though I will never question why…"

"Hikaru… Wait.. You saw that?" Kaoru blushed.

"Yeah.. But Nekozawa? Seriously?" Hikaru said, laughing.

"Sorry… Hika… I love you too."

"TOO CUTE!" Hikaru hugged Kaoru and kissed him.

"So, did you hear about Kyoya and Tamaki?" yelled Hikaru, knowing that the rest of the club was listening.

The door flew open with a red-faced Tamaki. What Hikaru didn't know was everyone was listening. It was club hours and it seemed as though every lady was listening as well. Hunny looked up at Mori, feeling guilty.

"Excuse me ladies, but club hours are over.. We hope to see you tomorrow." Kyoya said to everyone. "We need a club meeting."

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND KYOYA!" yelled Tamaki when everyone was gone.

"Lies!" Hikaru replied laughing. Tamaki instantly went to his corner of emo-ness. Kyoya sighed.

"Now, where did you hear something like that Hikaru?" said the Ootori.

"Hunny-senpai was telling Mori-senpai that he seen you two kiss in the hallway before class!" Hikaru laughed again. Hunny hid behind his cousin.

"Eh.. Guess it wouldn't be a secret that long anyways.." Kyoya replied and went over to his emo boyfriend.

"What?" Haruhi yelled. Everyone looked at her. She stared to tear up. Kaoru was laughing. The female host ran out of the room screaming: "I QUIT THE HOST CULB! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN TAMAKI SUOH! I HATE ALL YOU DAMN RICH BASTARDS!" It was quite a scene.

"She finally left? Thank god.." Mori said. Everyone looked in shock at the silent man. Who knew he had something against Haruhi. The twins stepped into the room and started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" asked Tamaki, back to normal.. Normal for him at least..

"We came out of the closet!" they both said in unison, laughing at their pun.

Everything was perfect for now. The twins were together. "Mommy" and "Daddy" were together. And Hunny and Mori were going off to college soon. Plus, the pain of having her heart broken by Tamaki, Haruhi realized she truly liked girls and transferred to St. Lobelia.

Wrong… but right…

Perfectly Awkward…

**Did I just finish? OMG… I did! Feel so happy! Took me about a week to write at school.. Fail… I know Haruhi's a bit OOC but hey, who cares? IT'S A YAOI STORY! Aren't girls enemies? But yeah.. Reviews get a cyber cookie in the shape of Andy Sixx!**


End file.
